Across A Crowded Room
by Lara-Van
Summary: Peter met Emma's eyes across the ER, and then he was gone. But that wasn't the end of the moment, not for Peter, anyway. Terrible summary, but it's centered around some of the amazing Pemma in Shadowboxing.


**A Note From Lara:** I was rewatching Shadowboxing. Again. And that look that Peter and Emma exchanged through the crowd in the teaser just caught my imagination. Pemma FTW!!

* * *

"What do we got?" Hesam demanded.

"He's a little shaken, but he's gonna be fine," Peter said.

Hesam let out a surprised sigh. "That's the fourth patient who wasn't as bad as we thought!" he exclaimed. "Maybe we've got luck on our side today?"

"It's not over yet," Peter muttered. And it really wasn't. Every time he used this power, it left him drained and exhausted. How much longer could he keep this up? Could he really keep healing people for as long as they had train crash victims pouring into the hospital? He wasn't really sure.

As they wheeled the patient across the hall and in the direction of the OR, a gap in the milling crowd opened up and a flash of red caught his eye amidst all the blue and white and gray. Peter glanced over his shoulder and spotted Emma, standing at the farthest possible side of the room. She looked, he thought, helpless. No, not helpless, more conflicted and uncertain than anything.

Their eyes met, and a small smile quirked up at the corners of her mouth. Peter continued to watch her even as he rounded the corner and hurried out of her sight.

God, if it weren't for the immediate disaster, he'd have run right over there to talk to her. Actually, he'd been tempted to do so anyway, and leave Hesam to deal with Spinal Injury Guy. What was wrong with him? Ever since he'd met Emma, he could barely focus on his work if he happened to catch sight of her when he was arriving at or departing from the hospital. Every day, Peter found himself wanting to seek her out instead of working a second (or third) shift.

So absorbed was he in his thoughts that he barely registered when their current patient was handed over to a resident for further care. He just stopped walking and leaned against the wall, still trying to catch his breath after healing the man's shattered spinal column.

"Peter? Earth to Peter!" Hesam's voice finally broke through his preoccupation.

He shook his head. "Sorry... what were you saying?" He gave his partner an apologetic grin.

The other man raised his eyebrows. "I was saying we really need to get back out there," he reiterated. Peter nodded, and together they headed back to the ambulance bay. As they passed through the emergency room again, he spotted Emma, still watching the crowd with conflicted eyes. He caught her eyes and gave her a smile and a brief wave. She raised one hand shyly in response, and Peter felt his smile widen unconsciously.

As they climbed back into the ambulance, Hesam laughed. "Okay, I get it now," he said.

"W-what?" Peter asked.

Hesam pulled out of the hospital parking lot before speaking again. As they raced back to the scene of the train derailment, he said, "You've been weird lately. I figured it was just you being you, 'cause no offense Peter, but you're not always the most predictable guy. But I get it now." He glanced at Peter out of the corner of his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, still utterly confused.

He shrugged, a sly grin on his face. "C'mon, give it up, man," he said. "It's pretty obvious you've got a thing for the file clerk."

Emma? No way!

"You're crazy," Peter said.

And it was true. Peter would _know_ if he had feelings for Emma. And even if he were, she wasn't his type. He never went for blondes, that was Nathan's thing. Hesam was seeing things... wasn't he?

But Hesam was laughing. "You can't lie to me. I might not be able to figure out anything else about you, but trust me, anybody who saw your face in there who was actually paying attention would be able to tell. You were grinning like an idiot the second you saw her, man. So, you two going out or something."

Peter shook his head. "No, it's not-- We're not..." Then he sighed in defeat. Because the sad thing was, now that Hesam had said it, it might actually be true (up to a point, of course. Just up to a point). Catching sight of Emma before or after his shift was quickly becoming the highlight of his day, and he never missed an opportunity to talk to her.

"I asked her out once," he finally admitted. "I don't think it's meant to be."

Hesam nodded sympathetically. "That's rough," he said. "Don't give up hope, though. I've worked here for five years- I've known her a long time. Well, not _known_ her, exactly. She barely talks to anyone, let alone have an actual conversation with anybody but her mother. Give her some time to warm up to you, okay?"

It was pathetic- the minute Hesam said that, Peter actually physically felt his spirits lift. This was ridiculous; falling for this girl- even if she was completely captivating- was the_ last_ thing he needed right now. But at the same time, he knew that the first thing he'd do once he got a chance to catch his breath today was to go seek her out again.

"Thanks," he said, and he realized that he was smiling.


End file.
